


Morty's Mind Blowers

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Forgive Me, M/M, Manipulation, fuck him too - Freeform, i didn't want this to be shippy but i can't stop you, maybe mild over usage of italics, mentions of jellybean, rick is a bad person, seriously fuck rick, this prolly been done before but! i must get this done, written the day before the actual episode airs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty picks up a vial crudely labelledVIRGINITY."Haha, very funny, Rick. Wh - why would I want this one removed?"





	Morty's Mind Blowers

"Wh - What the hell is _this_?" Morty asked, gesturing his hands to the small, confined room that laid in front of him.

"This, Morty, is my archive of _all_ the experiences you've begged me to remove from your life. I call them 'Morty's Mind Blowers'".

Dozens of 'memories' lined the walls, all in coloured tubes with labels written on them. He tried to read as many as he could as he scanned his eyes across them. 

"Just - just a heads up, Morty - most of these are pretty tr - traumatizing, hence why they've been removed. Pick something that won't fuck with your tiny peanut brain so we can - we can get started." Morty continued to glance at the vials, mostly ignoring Rick's warning. 

_JELLYBEAN. SIMULATION. STANFORD. GRAVITY FALLS. VIRGINITY._

_Virginity?_ That couldn't be right. He didn't think that that would be something he would want to forget. Morty picked up the vial and ran his fingers over the duct tape label.

"Morty, you might want to put that down. You asked me to get rid of that for a reason." Rick's voice was firm and he felt his grandfather grip his shoulder tightly. Morty shooed his hand away.

"Haha, very funny, Rick. Wh - why would I want this one removed? Seems pretty important to me." He chuckled softly to himself and turned to face Rick. His eyes were cold.

"Put it down."

Morty would have, if it were not for him losing feeling in his limbs and his vision going black. He attempted to yelp in protest, but his mouth refused to open. 

Morty woke alone in his bed. His clock read 2:41 AM. _Is this the memory?_ He was almost disappointed; he'd assumed he would have lost his virginity to a cute alien girl he had saved on an adventure. The telltale sounds of footsteps echoed in the silent house and _oh,_ Rick was _about_ to take him on an adventure. Morty rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. His door, unsurprisingly, swung open. The harsh light of the hallway stung his eyes and his grandfather stood in the frame, flask in hand. He flicked the hallway light off and shut the door behind him. Morty couldn't see it, but he heard his door lock with an audible _click_. 

A horrible sense of dread washed over Morty.

"R-Rick?" His voice shook slightly.

His grandfather walked to his bed without saying anything, something that unnerved him to no end. Morty could smell the liquor on him, an acrid stench that made his nose wrinkle. Rick sat on the foot of his bed and took a swig, dropping the flask onto his bedroom floor.

"A - are you alright, Rick? Why'd you lock the door?" He pulled his blanket up to his chest and and shifted farther away from him.

" _Morty_ ," was all Rick said as got on top of him, long, thin legs framed his hips. His breathing was laboured and raspy. Morty placed his hands on his chest to shove him away but he didn't budge.

"Rick, get off of me, you're making me uncomfortab-"

He clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him and leaned over the boy. His hot breath tickled at the shell of his ear; Morty squirmed in resistance.

" _Shhhh_ , Morty. Don't - don't want anyone to hear you. I'm goi - going to remove my hand, and you bett - need - need to stay quiet, alright? Can - can you do that for me, Morty?" Cold, spidery fingers crept under his shirt and grazed over his stomach. Rick, as promised, moved his hand away from his mouth.

Then, everything clicked into place.

_This_ was the memory - this was Morty about to lose his virginity.

Morty shoved at Rick to no avail and clawed his hands at whatever of his grandfather he could reach. He grunted with the effort. Rick hissed through clenched teeth as he felt his nails dig into the man's neck.

"I thought I told you to _shut the fuck up._ Can't even - can't even do one simple thing, you useless fuckin' _shit stain_." He snarled; spit flung onto Morty's face and he grimaced. He brought his hands to his grandson's throat and squeezed. A small, strangled noise gasps from Morty's lips. His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath and his eyes rolled into his head. Rick was relentless despite his lack of struggle.

"Just let Grandpa do this."

_Just let this happen._

He remembered a bathroom, a stranger with a too-friendly smile. Hands digging at his hips and being bent over a sink. A hot, sticky tongue licking at his ear. His consciousness was fleeting and the last thing he could comprehend was the sound of Rick undoing his belt. 

Morty was brought back into reality with a jolt. The tube slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor. 

"What - what the _fuck_ did I - did I tell you, Morty? They're _traumatizing_. Now, if - if you want, I can remove this from your - your memory, too. And - and I'll make damn sure that you won't remember it." He tentatively placed a light hand on Morty's back.

" _Rick!_ Y - y - y - you _raped_ me! You - you're a fucking _animal!_ " He balled his hands into fists, jerking his body away from his grandfather. Tears welled at his eyes. _How many times has Rick erased those kinds of memories?_ He didn't want to think about it. Rick opened his mouth to retort, but Morty cut him off. "I - I never want to see you again, Rick. No more adventures."

Morty fled the room, leaving Rick alone. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The feeling of fingers ghosting over his body tormented him. He knelt beside the toilet and heaved; his grip on it was knuckle-white. He wiped the bile away from the corner of his mouth and he hugged his knees. His sobs were pained and ugly.

Rick picked up a vial and labelled it _VIRGINITY PT 2_.


End file.
